Rampage (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Rampage is one of the last remaining Leviathans that avoided being killed off by Team Free Will and has been hiding on Earth. He was found by the Supernatural Battle club owner, Berniece Liang and was offered an opportunity of being allowed to feed as much as he likes and in exchange he became her champion of her club. Biography Rampage was a low tier leviathan that was merely a henchmen of Dick Roman. He just did as he was told and worked around the hour of fulfilling his leader's plans. After Dick Roman's defeat, the Leviathan hierarchy disbanded and the Leviathans turned back into following their natural instincts and that was to feed. Rampage killed many humans to satisfy his hunger, however he went into hiding when he learned of his kind being exterminated by Team Free Will and waited out until the heat cooled off. After a year later, Rampage may very well be the only last remaining Leviathan to walk the Earth. He at some point encountered the owner of the Supernatural Battle Club, Berniece Liang and knowing that she could not force the monster into submission or capture him, she offered him a proposal. He would fight as her champion and in return she can feed him as much as he liked. Rampage immediately accepted her terms. For a long time Rampage dominated the supernatural creature competitors as no monster could match against him. His victories gained a lot of attention and earned Berniece so much money. Powers and Abilities Rampage is a low tier Leviathan. however regardless, he is a Leviathan and is stronger than any supernatural entity. He cannot be killed by any weapon. * Immortality: Rampage was created, along with his Leviathan siblings after the Archangel's creation. This makes him a billion years old. He cannot age or wither. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Rampage cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. As a leviathan, Rampage is nearly impossible to kill off, not even angelic weaponry can kill him. Borax can cause him severe pain. * Super Strength: as a Leviathan, Rampage possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm any other lesser beings. He can overwhelm younger angels except Seraphim and Grigori, all demons except Cain and Dukes of Hell, all monsters except Adam, Eve, mid/high tier Leviathans, Ladon, Hydra, Nima, and Seth. He easily dominated every known creature that a hunter could bring forth such as werewolves, vampires, wraiths, and even dragons stood no chance against him. Emma had to avoid being grabbed by him as one slip of her being in his grasp was the end of her and he could effortlessly snap her neck like a toothpick. Cassandra easily caught a punch from him without effort. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Borax: Any substance with Borax can be use to severely harm Rampage as it treats him like salt would to a snail. A vast quantity of it can be enough to knock him out for a short while. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Rampage. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy Rampage. She effortlessly caught his punches and unleashed a savage beat down on him for harming Emma. She reached to the point of punching Rampage and causing a crater to generate in its wake for each punch she threw and finally smash his entire head. * Higher Angels: Rampage can kill younger angels, however Seraphim and Grigori can overwhelm and kill him. They would require to decapitate his head first before proceeding to smote him. * Leviathans: Rampage is a low tier leviathan, which means mid tier or high tier can easily outmatch and kill him. A high tier like Dick Roman can easily eat him alive. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Rampage effortlessly. Weapons * Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen: This weapon can kill Rampage and send him back to Purgatory. It's side effect is taking anyone in proximity of the Leviathan that is killed by this weapon, taking them into Purgatory. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: the First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Leviathans Category:Monsters Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains